Cruel Enchantment
by S. Lullaby
Summary: Love is a punishment. Lust is a sin. To the both of them, it didn’t really matter at all. KabutoxSakura


**Cruel Enchantment**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Summary:**

Love is a punishment. Lust is a sin. To the both of them, it didn't really matter at all.

**A/N:**

I wrote this awhile ago. Pretty interesting though because I think this will be my second lemon. Oh, and for your information, I'm not exactly good at writing things like this. I just want to test my skill out. That's all. Also, I wrote this before I saw Shippuuden so if this version of Sakura is a bit weak, I apologize. Just to fill you in.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the characters or Naruto. Just the plot.

**Lost in each other's company, back to back**

**We find our solace in this cave so black**

**Hands laced together, bodies intertwined**

**We both know what we have in mind**

* * *

The scent of rain was like a breath of life to the young girl. Carrying herself through the endless torrent of water falling from the gray sky, she felt a secret thrill in wandering out into the forest so scantily clad as she was. Most would've been cold, only wearing a mid-thigh high skirt and a spaghetti strapped shirt. Most also would've been crazy to even be wandering around in such a fashion during this time of the day.

To the rosette haired girl though, it didn't matter.

It was as if the tranquility of the forest was numbing the kunoichi's senses as well as her body. She should've been worried that the enemy had called to meet with her, strangely though, not a trace of fear or cautiousness lingered within.

Just curiosity alone.

As the sodden earth beneath her bare feet fanned out into little craters with each step taken, Sakura frowned. What business did he have with her anyway? Last time she checked, he hated her guts. She supposed he made that clear when he knocked her out and left her on that cursed bench. As if he never once cared for her in his life, though she knew that statement wasn't true. He saved his teammates' hides plenty of times, but not from heartbreak.

Still though, she really was curious. She made a mental note to shatter every bone in his body for hurting Naruto the way he did.

Continuing her little trek throughout the maze-like forest, soaked to the bone, the youth felt her patience thinning.

Where was he? He did say he would meet her here. Reaching out to carefully push aside a few branches that were blocking her path, Sakura peered through the small opening she made and froze, her heart skipping a beat.

Instead of whom she expected to see, someone else stood there in the little clearing. A certain silver haired man as a matter of fact. It was as if time had stopped for the beautiful kunoichi. What in the hell was he doing here?!

"Kabuto."

Although it wouldn't have been visible to the human eye, Sakura could've sworn he shivered at the sound of his name being spoken.

Apparently he had been too lost in thought to pay any attention to his surroundings. Not smart though. She or anyone else could've launched a surprise attack, but then again some said this man was as quick as Kakashi so she had no reason to doubt his abilities.

Eying his every move like a hawk, the youth found her hand placed atop the side of her right thigh, fingertips barely grazing the kunai and shuriken strapped there.

Sure she was a bit underdressed but she wouldn't be foolish enough to venture out with not a single weapon on her being. Especially since she was low on chakra seeing as the high-ranked mission she completed the day before depleted her energy considerably. She'd rather put up a good fight than let herself be captured, raped, or killed by some vicious being.

"Sakura-chan."

Emerald hues regarded him dangerously. He had no right to be calling her that. Breaking free from whatever unseen force that held her back, she moved onward and past the branches to reveal herself completely and continued to regard him, her posture tense and alert.

With a smirk, the man faced her and crossed his arms.

"I'm surprised you actually came. Last I heard you hated Uchiha."

"More than you would know, you bastard. What do you want? You're wasting my time."

Suppressing a chuckle by lifting nimble digits up to push his spectacles back, he found that she hadn't changed over the time he had been watching over her. It was like some sick obsession and he desired the girl more than anything. He didn't necessarily hate her but he didn't like her either. His feelings were neutral, as if he wasn't sure what place she held in his heart.

Maybe it was because he was sexually deprived. Whatever the case, he would get what he wanted tonight, but not without having a little fun first.

"Oh? Really now? My little Sakura-chan, after tonight you will come to find that I won't ever be wasting your time again."

Nearly snarling at being called "Little Sakura-chan", the girl merely glared in response.

Not being able to contain it anymore, the silver haired man laughed.

"Haha. You're amusing my dear. Anyways, on to much more important matters."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura exhaled and looked to him expectantly. At first it was thrilling, nearly flattering that she was called out here, but now she was tired, upset, and thoroughly soaked to the bone. Not a good combination for someone with a temper like hers.

Just when she thought she could've knocked some sense into that blasted Uchiha.

Noting that she was listening, he continued on.

"Sources tell me you despise your country. If that's the case, then Orochimaru-sama and I would like it if you were to come with me back to Sound. We'd put you to much better use you know."

He said, a bit of lecherous intent in his words.

Sneering with disgust, Sakura threw another glare his way.

"I wouldn't go with you even if I was betrayed by the whole world and left broken on the floor. Hell, how would you even know if I hated my country? Hah! You have no proof there now do you?!"

She was lying to him and herself, but she didn't realize that she probably wanted him as bad as he did her. She wasn't fooling him though, nor anyone. With the way she was treated back at home…well, it could've made anyone go crazy. She had gone beyond that though.

Sakura Haruno had been broken long ago by the people she had loved and trusted.

Pulling out a little pink diary from the bag he had in hand, shock slapped the girl in the face. How did he…?

"You really are a bastard…"

With a laugh, he merely shook his head.

"Silly girl…"

In the next moment, Sakura's hand went down for the kunai but another hand stopped hers.

"I wouldn't do that my dear…"

The masculine voice said lightly, almost tauntingly as his breath tickled the shell of her ear.

"Why shouldn't I? …I have every right to take you down now!"

"You can take me down as much as you want…as long as I get to return the favor."

Feeling something inside her snap, the rosette haired girl lifted her leg up and swung around swiftly in one fluid motion in hopes of delivering a strong roundhouse kick. Sadly though, it didn't connect as he caught her leg effortlessly.

"The standard white…I must say I'm disappointed in you Sakura-chan. I thought a girl of your caliber would wear something on the lines of…oh let's say…lacy?"

Crying out in frustration, she tore her body away from his grasp and backed up. Reaching down yet again for a kunai, she found that her hand hit bare skin. Looking to the enemy, she glared as her weapons dangled sluggishly in the air between his fingertips.

"Looking for this?"

"Damn you!"

As he stared into her eyes, a smile slowly crept up onto his lips.

"1… 2… 3…"

Momentarily confused as he continued to count, she suddenly realized why he was doing so.

He was giving her time to run.

By now, she didn't think she had any other option. She was still rather low on chakra and he had her weapons, leaving her defenseless as a newborn kitten without its mother. She felt foolish now that she had been so cocky and decided to take the risk in coming out here, especially since she was still recovering.

Turning around quickly, she p made a mad dash into the forest again, not caring where she went to, as long as it was away from there.

From where he was.

He smirked when she ran as fast as she did. What amused him more was the view she had given him while darting away. It was the fact that the wet skirt rose up once and slapped against her ivory skin as she ran that turned him on.

Realizing that he had already counted to ten, he grinned and took off.

"Ten!"

Feeling the stinging sensation of tears at the corner of her eyes, she found herself very frustrated. Hearing the faint sound of rushing water, the youth brought her body in its direction without a moments hesitation.

Spotting the lake and waterfall, Sakura ran around it and threw herself into the uneven sheet of falling water, landing roughly on her back in the cave hidden behind it.

Chest heaving up and down heavily, she lay there for a moment before rotating her body around and crawled on all fours towards the back of the cave. This place was like her second sanctuary, the one place she had found solace in. The other place that took her far away from the world whenever it had been more than she could handle.

As her teeth chattered somewhat, she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against the cold rocky wall. Eyeing the entrance, the girl suddenly felt dizzy. Deciding to push herself up, she found that she had to steady her swaying body.

Lifting her head up once more to look at the entrance she gasped as his outline came into view. All she heard before she passed out was, "Found you."

* * *

Something was wrong and Sakura knew that the moment her eyes fluttered open. Rapidly blinking to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, or cave, she became confused. Fire? She didn't remember building one.

Watching the flames flicker and dance, forest green orbs darted side to side, looking for the creator. That was when it all hit her.

Kabuto.

Propping herself up somewhat, she couldn't help but notice that she was only in her panties and bra.

"You're awake."

Immediately crossing her arms over her chest, a light shade of crimson dusted her porcelain cheeks as she folded her legs underneath herself. Surprise claimed her as she found herself staring at his bareback.

Nodding her head although she knew he couldn't see the action, she spoke quietly, almost too softly for one to hear.

"Um…yes."

As he made a move to get up, Sakura couldn't stop herself in time.

"Don't!"

Visibly tensing and freezing in his tracks, the man waited for a moment.

"Don't…please…"

She managed to squeak out. Never had another male seen her body like this before and she felt so vulnerable. She didn't really like that feeling either.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't get warm. I debated on holding you when you were out to share body warmth but seeing as I had already undressed you…I had the feeling that you wouldn't have wanted me to do much more. Well. You have to get warm one way or the other."

As he sat himself down once more, back still facing her, the youth debated her options. This was indeed an awkward situation; yet, she felt no need to be scared. At least he didn't violate her in her sleep…well, aside from him undressing her that is.

The sudden change in his actions and personality bothered her though. She didn't care who he was; no one went from predatory to Mr. Nice Guy. Still though, she'd play his little game for now.

Trembling violently, she decided that cuddling up to him wouldn't be so bad. As much as she hated to admit it, she had a small crush on him 6 years ago and now that she had met up with him again…those feelings just resurfaced themselves.

Crawling over to him cautiously, as if he would've stricken her any moment, she paused right behind him. With much uncertainty, she turned around and seated herself so that back would touch back.

Her actions caused the male to flinch, but that was only because he didn't expect she would be so bold in such a short amount of time. In the end though, they merely sat there near the fire.

After sitting there for sometime, the silence was beginning to kill Sakura. What would she say though? Oh yeah, hey 'Buto, what's up? How's life treating you? Any unfortunate soul you've experimented on lately?

As if.

For what seemed to be the who-knew-what-time that day, Kabuto surprised her by breaking the silence first.

"Sakura-chan."

"…Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Nearly bursting out into laughter, she had to cover her mouth. He had to be kidding. There was no way that…a man such as he would talk about love. It was just too ridiculous. Still though, he sounded as if he really wanted to know, so she would answer him.

"I thought I might've been…once. But no. I don't think I have truly. What brought this question up suddenly?"

"Just curious."

"Oh."

So much for this conversation, Kabuto thought. She put it down so plainly that it wouldn't even seem possible for someone to capture her heart. He liked that though. He enjoyed a challenge every once in awhile.

"... and you?"

Taken off guard by the question, the man turned his body around, eliciting a small gasp from the pinkette. Wrapping his arms around her petite frame, he felt her quiver before those beautiful green pools looked up at him, a bright flame dancing within them.

"My dear, I'm in love with my job. That's all."

Slowly, yet ever so surely, he dipped his head down and stole a kiss from the pink-haired angel. He watched her reactions carefully, from when she resisted so stubbornly, to the way she began to respond hesitantly, when she shut her eyes and broke the kiss quickly, as if burned by fire.

He also watched intently when she placed her fingertips atop her lips, as if feeling them to be sure. Sparing him a shocked look momentarily, she whispered quietly.

"…You stole my first kiss. Bastard…"

With a feral snarl, she broke away from him and whirled her body around, lunging forward and knocking him over flat onto his back. Wrestling with one another for dominance, he had her pinned beneath him in no time, not a trace of sweat upon his young features.

Glaring up at him defiantly, Sakura lashed out and tried to kick him off but discovered that her legs were pinned as well.

"…Let me go."

"Will you calm down?"

"No! Get off!"

"I'm sorry then, I will not do so until you cease your violent actions."

Struggling beneath the man on top of her, Sakura began to breath irregularly, similar to the breathing pattern of one who is frustrated.

And then, she stopped, realizing that her attempts of breaking free were fruitless.

It was clear he was the dominant one here for the time being, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it; despite the fact she was _almost_ as skilled as he.

As tears of anger spilled over her lashes and down onto her cheeks, Kabuto couldn't stop from lowering himself to lap up the salty water, his tongue following the trail a tear would make back up to her eye. Soon enough, he began to place butterfly kisses atop her eyelids.

All the time, Sakura merely lay there, caught up in some mysterious stupor. This all felt so wrong yet…so very right. No. She couldn't be thinking that she…wanted him. Could she?

"Why are you doing this…?" she muttered and turned her head away, effectively avoiding a kiss that was to be placed on her lips. The enemy paused before lightly pressing his body into hers, the mere action causing the captive to shudder.

"_Just because…_" he whispered seductively into her ear, letting his free hand cup her cheek, gently turning her head in his direction. She looked into his eyes, her own widening a bit as she uncovered something in the foe.

His dull onyx irises seemed…tired and almost…lonely?

Pressing his forehead against hers and locking their gazes together, he smirked.

"Just because I _can_."

His expression darkened and his eyes became predatory, the look sending a strange buzz through her. Suddenly, he was kissing her, his mouth moving possessively over hers, claiming her. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat when his tongue swept across the softness of her top lip before meeting with hers in a passionate play for dominance.

The way he handled her was not too rough but still placed power in his actions and she loved it, it made her _want_ to give in to him and for once in her entire life, she liked the feeling of being overpowered by another. It was…exciting. She never knew that a man like Kabuto would have it in him and it made the situation more tempting, despite the nagging feeling she felt somewhere in the back of her mind.

Sakura wouldn't think about it at the time though and her silver-haired companion didn't seem to give her the chance. He had broken their heated kiss only to place butterfly ones along her jaw-line and down the length of her throat before he paused at her collarbone.

Releasing the grip he had on her hands when he was sure she was no longer resisting him, he slid his hands underneath her back and lifted her to him. Practically straddling the male seeing as her legs were on either side of him, the pinkette blushed. Never had she been so…intimate with someone and she hadn't expected it to be Kabuto.

He held her close to him and never felt so alive, so active before. Tending to Orochimaru took a lot out of him and over time, made Kabuto wonder why he was really serving the snake sannin. He believed what Orochimaru was doing was brilliant but at times, he just wondered why he was even helping out.

Sakura nearly frowned when Kabuto stopped whatever he was doing, breaking out of the trance he had put her in. Noticing that he seemed to be lost in thought, the girl raised slender digits up and carefully placed her fingertips on the sides, gently tugging on the frame to pull it off. Snapping out of whatever reverie he was lost in, instinct made him catch her wrists in a bruising grip.

With a wince, Sakura tried to pry her hands away from the source of pain but paused when she caught the reflection of something from the corner of the cave behind her through the glasses. Making it out to be her pouch of weapons, a plan came to mind. She may have had a crush on him years ago but that didn't mean she would give in and lose her virginity to this asshole! Deciding that she would have to play his little game for now, Sakura feigned confusion and hurt.

When he loosened his grip on her, realizing she only meant to remove his glasses, the male sighed and let her do so.

"I apologize, Sakura-chan, but you should know better."

The pinkette merely nodded in understanding and proceeded to do what she did. After folding the specs and setting them to the side, she turned back to him and tilted her head slightly as she examined him.

He looked much better this way, she briefly thought before loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.

The mood was ruined and Kabuto felt irritated with himself for letting down his guard. In an attempt to rekindle the flame between them, he slid a hand up her back slowly, making meaningless patterns as he made for her bra clasp. Deftly unhooking it, the male grinned at the sight that awaited him as Sakura assisted in removing it.

Two perfectly shaped and sized mounds were revealed, moving gently in sync with the female's breathing. What really caught his attention were her nipples, rosy and perk. Lowering his head, he caught one in his mouth and suckled on it, causing the pinkette to cry out in surprise and pleasure.

Sakura was starting to think that playing along wouldn't be such a bad idea…

Lowering them back to the floor, him on top once more and nestled between her legs, Kabuto continued his ministrations to the twin peaks. Letting a hand sneak in between her legs, the male dipped his fingers underneath the elastic part of her panties and slipped the tips into her heated core.

She cried into the night air, his teeth scraping her nipple as it jerked harder into arousal, becoming hard for him to play with. She didn't know what the hell he had in mind but whatever it was, she had a feeling it would be pretty damn good. What he was doing now nearly made her lose her mind and made it hard to concentrate on what was right and wrong.

_The plan…Sakura…the plan… _a distant voice called out to her.

'_Screw the plan.'_ She thought as she bucked her hips against his hand, deciding to take everything he would have to offer her. His mouth released her breast and kissed her chest, traveling upwards as he inhaled her sweet scent.

Kabuto's breath was hot to her sensitive skin. Her body continued to jerk and twitch like an animal caught in a trap, and he laughed under his breath in such a hot, nearly fretful way. He traveled upwards to her neck, sucking at it as though he was going to devour her whole. She panted and moaned as he pressed himself further against her, weight pushing her into the rough floor.

She twisted and writhed as he fingered, rubbed, and toyed with the tiny organ that drove any female mad when handled the right way. Her body heat was rising and she was as red as a beet and trembling, quaking in his grasp.

In one restless motion, he pulled away from her and Sakura became momentarily confused. It happened too fast for her to react as she lay there shivering for the next few seconds. Then he proceeded to rid the both of them of their undergarments, the only barrier left between the two. She gasped as she realized what was happening, what she was trying to prevent but ignored the plan due to her body's selfishness as well as her own.

Tilting her head to the side a bit to look up at where her weapons lay, the pinkette clenched her hands and shut her eyes tightly. Already she could see for the first time how hard and big he was. Or at least, it seemed that way to her. She didn't have any other experience when it concerned things like this. Yet he sure as hell wasn't undersized, that much was certain. It was her first time after all and it scared her out of her mind how positively she reacted to him.

She lay before him, naked, and Kabuto swore he never saw a more beautiful sight. As the girl's breathing began to escalate, he wondered what was going on in that vivid imagination of hers. Following her gaze when she tilted her head back, the male smirked when he found that her eyes were fixed on the weapons he uncaringly threw there. Though he was being rather cocky, he figured the risk would be worth it. There had to be a little more excitement and danger than there currently was.

The mere thought made him shudder and groan.

Deciding that he had played around with her for long enough, the medic began to grab her legs, though it was rather hard seeing as she began to flail around like a fish out of water.

_Stubborn little thing…._

She screamed bloody murder as he grabbed her legs, and in one swift motion spread them wide. He spread her even wider after a moment and she gave it her all to close them but he was too strong and blinded by lust. His hands were forceful and calloused, a trace of power lingering within his touch as he ran his slender digits down sensitive thighs. The motions made her jolt, causing him to laugh darkly.

"Beautiful…absolutely marvelous…" he muttered before positioning himself at her unprotected entrance.

"Why…?" the pinkette said shakily, nearly sobbing in frustration that she had lost complete control over the situation. Not that she had control in the first place… but somehow, she knew what his answer would be.

"J_ust because I can…_"

With that, he thrust himself into her in one swift motion, reveling in her cries of pain. He had always been a little on the sadistic side.

She could feel his manhood travel upwards and into her body, filling her completely and making her body become rigid and contort in response all at once. It hurt beyond belief and only made her sob harder. Feeling the male lap up her tears as he did once before, she attempted to turn her head away only to have him catch her lips with his own, holding her in place as he stole her breath by deepening the kiss.

After a moment, he broke the kiss only to begin thrusting into her. He backed up, still inside her, and held her toned, tight, yet soft rear. Pulling her towards him, he forced more of himself into her, causing the pinkette to cry out in anguish and fervor. She took the brunt of it, not that she had no choice not to. He moved easily inside her, pulling her hips to meet him at every push.

She couldn't help but go back to the 'how could something so wrong feel right?' thought. Sakura had no doubt that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Still though…she had to admit she was nearly enjoying this as much as he. It drove her to the brink of insanity to know that she was giving the enemy this much pleasure and accepting it from him in return as well. Biting her lips in hopes of stifling the sounds she knew she was making, Sakura shut her eyes, far too ashamed for letting pleasure blind her the way it did.

_It was such a cruel enchantment… _

He filled her to the max and helped appease her body's thirst. She felt him pumping into her in a fierce manner, gradually building up as her body seemed to indicate the nearing of climax. She couldn't help but wrap her slender legs around him in an effort to force him closer to her.

He plunged further and dug harder into her body than what she thought physically possible. Her body started to meet his hips and match thrust for thrust, moving upwards to feel even more of his manhood within her. For being in his control put her in a state of pure ecstasy and madness. It was a feeling like no other and for the time being, Sakura wanted to hold onto that.

"Nearly there..." He murmured and grunted when thrusting himself as hard as he could against her petite frame.

As her back arched, her eyes shot open and she cried out in orgasm as her body tensed and clenched around him inside her. She clawed at his back as hard as she could, and emptied all her frustration and humiliation into the action, as she knew she couldn't fight back anymore. That motion was all she had to offer in retaliation aside from crying out in pure aggravation.

Kabuto moaned upon release, and panted above her as he watched her expression weaken. He was utterly pleased with what he had accomplished and now that he had gotten a bit of what he wanted, he could relax for a moment. Being deep inside her was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. It was a shame that he wouldn't get a chance to play with her as often in the future…

As fatigue caught up to him, he flinched when he realized how much she scratched up his back. Debating on what he would do now, he started by pulling himself out of her, nearly regretting doing so but knew he had to for the time being.

The second he did pull out though, Sakura immediately curled up on her side and away from him, sobbing into her hands for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. With a tired sigh, the male grinned and lay next to her, wrapping an arm about her slender waist as he pulled her close.

"_Shh…dear angel…you'll need to be stronger if you wish to survive what the future has in store for you…_" he whispered into her ear as he buried his face in her damp hair, deeply inhaling the unique scent that drove him crazy.

Sakura briefly wondered what he meant but didn't think much on it, sleep sounding more tempting at the moment.

"There you are…" a snake-like voice said, causing the girl to widen her eyes. She recognized that voice! Feeling a strange sensation wash over her as Kabuto touched her neck, she turned around sluggishly to see what he was doing.

The last thing Sakura saw before welcoming the hands of darkness was Orochimaru walking towards the naked pair followed by a flicker of malicious intent in Kabuto's eyes.

* * *

**Months Later…**

A pregnant and scantily clad Sakura sat in the corner of her dark cell, dull jade irises regarding the flicker of light that came from the torch in the hallway. Seemingly mesmerized by the dancing flames, the girl smiled for the first time in God knew how long. It was a strange sight and if anyone else were there to witness it, they would have thought her to be insane. Which in a sense, she was. She had absolutely no idea how long she had been here but that didn't matter.

She didn't really remember who she was or where she came from but her supposed husband explained her situation to her and cleared things up a bit.

She was told that she was involved in some horrible accident and due to the fact that the damage she received was severe, she wasn't able to remember much about her past. In a way, she was grateful. Something told her that her past was painful and she didn't really want to know what happened.

Hearing the sound of a lock clicking somewhere down the hallway, Sakura perked her head up. She really hoped it was him and not the black haired man. He hadn't visited her in weeks and she was beginning to miss him. Despite that she was being experimented on by him, she didn't care, as long as her husband was happy. Licking her lips in anticipation, the youth pushed herself to her feet weakly and made her way to the bars that prevented her from leaving. At first, she wondered why her husband had locked her here but he simply said that she would throw fits time to time and was worried that she would attempt to harm someone. She didn't mind though, he made sure she was comfortable, especially when he bedded her.

"Sakura…" the silver haired man said as he unlocked the door to her cell.

Breaking out of whatever reverie she was in, the girl smiled at the sound of her name being called and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and showering him with kisses. Giggling as he wrapped his arms around her, she found that she missed him more than ever.

"I've missed you…"

"As have I…" he said and smiled just for her and she squealed in delight. It was strange how easy she was to deceive. As she rested her head on his chest, the male pulled her closer, his smile melting into a smirk.

"My little blossom…tell me. Why is it that I love you so? It must be some cruel enchantment."

"Cruel enchantment…? Do I really mean that much to you? I love you with all my heart dear but tell me…why do you love a girl who cannot recall her own past and throws fits without even realizing it…?" Sakura said, looking up at him, curiosity dancing about in her eyes.

Kabuto merely smiled once more.

"Just because I can." He said and with that captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. When he pulled away, she sighed and rested her head on his chest once more. He didn't receive an answer from her but what did it matter? Inside, he was laughing, seeing as everything was going according to plan. He found a new specimen and would have fun with her for awhile, until he got bored that is.

"_Just because I can…"_

* * *

A/n: Oh god...how embarrassing...I don't think I'll be doing this again for awhile.

Anyways! Review and let me know what you think!

-SL


End file.
